


Between Two Points

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fanvid, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Lust, M/M, Music, fanmade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a game of who owns who. (vid length: 2:14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Points

**Title:** Between Two Points  
**Pairing:** Frank/Gerard  
**Rating:** PG  
**Songs:** Between Two Points - The Glitch Mob  
**Summary:** It's all a game of who owns who.  
**Format:** wmv  
**Length:** 2:14  
**Disclaimer:** LIES, LIES IN VIDEO FORM.

**Watch vid**  
on YOUTUBE  
on [VIMEO](http://vimeo.com/37098930)  
on [CRITICAL COMMONS](http://criticalcommons.org/Members/writtenonarms/clips/between.wmv/view)

**Download (32.6 mb)**  
\+ [MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/?ethidc538jytkc1)  
\+ [CRITICAL COMMONS](http://criticalcommons.org/Members/writtenonarms/clips/between.wmv) (for DIRECT SAVE click once OR right click + SAVE)

**Notes:**  
This one was so much fun! Editing wise and song wise. I wasn't sure what kind of plot I could give these two at first, I knew I wanted it to be a Frank/Gerard centric vid but the song helped me come up with this idea of them, competing in a way, trying to seduce and own one another.

Some of the quality of the clips aren't so great, but that's the internet. I hope it works for you, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> http://josie.dreamwidth.org/84881.html


End file.
